που αναζητήσατε σοβαρά τι σημαίνει αυτό
by LeaveItToTheGreeks
Summary: Varýtita, or Varity, came into existence out of the pure pressure of Gaea and Uranus' love, and became the goddess of gravity. She wanders the earth, never living in a town to long...wondering why she never gets older...and promises never to fall in love. But can a awkward goddess find a home, peacefully? Or will scientists hunt her until her final days?


"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pain was the only thing going on in it's consciousness.

Pressure was building around it, and it begun to hurt. The pressure formed a physical body around the consciousness.

It had no name or gender. It had no purpose, except perhaps to feel pain. This pain.

Then it stopped, and it was shocked. It was a new...FEELING...unusual. Like the feeling you get when a ringing in your ears disappears, one that had been ringing for days on end, it had become natural.

It wanted to know. To learn.

It found out how to open its eyes, and this way it observed more information.

It was surrounded by a...what was this...

It was soon to learn that this THING was color.

It was floating in the night sky, a beautiful inky blackness.

It floated to another color, green- and landed in what were called TREES. It caused that annoying feeling, and flattened the thing into a fine dust.

It wandered around, taking in information, attentively watching the birds and animals, and nature- learning.

Eventually, it begun to feel something- cold. It had no way to warm itself, except the body heat and invisible sort of glow it put out.

It then saw a light- and wandered towards it, completely mesmerized.

It had never seen LIGHT before. It had just been 'born'

It walked to the box trapping the light, and bashed it's arm against it. It harmed a large hole in the wall, and it stumbled in.

A MAN, which it learned to know that it was called, gasped, then closed his eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" He shouted, but it didn't understand this language. "Get some clothes on!"

It wandered to the source of the light, a lamp sitting to the right of the creature.

It caressed the light, and recoiled as it felt a new feeling- burning.

"T-that hurts doesn't it? Here-" the man said, leading it into a room, which humans named the 'kitchen' and gave it a large perimeter of wool cloth, which he wrapped around it, and he grabbed its hand, and pit it under cold wetness, called 'water'

"Who are you?" He asked. "Are you an immortal?"

"I am βαρύτητα. Pronounced Varýtita in human language."

It understood the language it spoke suddenly, its vibrations coming from its mouth making sense in its mind.

"I'm Connor- I am a demigod- retired now. But why are you out here? Without clothes, no less."

Some of these words made sense in its mind, but some didn't.

"Connor? Retired? Clothes?" These words were unkown to it.

"Connor- my name. I am out of a job, there for I am retired. Clothes- things to cover your body and keep it warm."

"Okay. That is what this cloth is? Clothes?"

"No. That's a blanket!"

"Blanket?"

"It helps keep you warm."

"Alright." It figured. "But I am warm. I don't need this."

"Nonono! Keep it on! I think my daughter left her clothes here from her trip a week ago- let me get some for you!"

"A-Alright?" It said, not removing the cloth cover-up no, blanket- from it.

It held the cloth to itself, and walked around. There wasn't every many things there, but a lot of colors.

She too a step forward, and her foot sink through the floor.

Connor walked back in. And saw the mess.

"I leave you alone for one minute and you broke my floorboards." He muttered.

"Here Varýtita. May I call you Varity?"

"Varity is a title I can answer under." It answered.

He chuckled. "Go in the room over three-year put them on."

She eventually figured out how to open the DOOR HANDLE, as she learned, and looked in. It saw another figure, and she pointed her arm and blew the figure to bits, unknowingly increasing the gravity around the 'figure' from 1 g (normal gravity) to 30,000 gs, turning it to dust.

Despite the 'Connor's yelling, she didn't know how to open tennis door again.

The figure was a pale, fragile-bodied figure with white, transparent hair, mixed with dark navy bits, like the night sky.

Its eyes were completely black exept for the outer ring of white, unlike the Connor's brown ones, with small black dots.

It dressed itself, unsure of what 'Keep calm and love science' meant, and needed assistance from Connor on how to put the flimsy garment on around its chest.

He did it reluctantly, and afterwards, told her the blanket was no longer necessary.

So Varity- it named itself- placed it down.

And so, Varýtita, the goddess of gravity, was...well, not born, but say...it entered the timeline of the space time continuum.

Eventually, over the course of many years, it learned that its body was shaped in a female fashion, and it was considered extremely attractive to members of the opposite gender, the male human species.

She- it now had a gender- was looked after by Connor, and his daughter Zelda, in till he passed away, but still, she looked the same.

Soon, twenty years later, Zelda soon passed, fighting in a battle.

And so Varity was alone.

And that is where our story begins.


End file.
